


Nice to see you again

by softbabykana



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom!JM, Ex bestfriends to lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Plotbutnoplot, Smut, jikook - Freeform, top!jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbabykana/pseuds/softbabykana
Summary: Jimin was set to accomplish his dream of becoming a professional dancer in college, not knowing that he would end up being roommates with Jungkook, his best friend from middle school who he had feelings for.
Relationships: Jikook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Nice to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so please don’t expect much of good work. Hope you enjoy it!! Also, keep in mind that it’s a oneshot!!

Jimin was always ahead of everything, that’s why he was at his assigned dorm at 9 AM moving in. The dorm was not like any dorm, it was like an apartment, with a kitchen and a living room, plenty of space if you ask Jimin. When he checked his phone for any text messages it showed that Tae had texted him, asking Jimin if he needed any help moving in, and he gladly accepted. He has been so stressed out these couple of weeks because of the hard work he’s putting into his dancing. It’s not easy being a dancer, learning the choreography and learning how to control your body to the music. Jimin was the kind of person to make sure that he didn’t rest until it was perfected all the way through. Once Tae had arrived at the dorm, Jimin let out a sigh that he didn’t know he was holding in, happy that his best friend was here for him. “Hey tae, i’m so glad you’re here!” Jimin squealed. “I’m glad i’m here too! I can’t wait to see how your dorm is going to look like once it’s finished” Tae exclaimed, even though Jimin wasn’t the only one that was going to live here. “I am so exhausted, I just want to take a 12 hour nap” Jimin groans. With all the time he spent practicing, Jimin hasn’t been able to sleep properly, even after Tae told him to not overwork himself he still chooses to do so because he is such a perfectionist. After an hour of moving in and putting everything in place, Tae left Jimin to rest because he knew how much he needed it after practicing for hours and hours every week. 

After a few hours of resting, Jimin woke up and found himself whining because of the noise that filled the dorm. He got up and went to check who was causing the noise, scared of who was going to appear in front of him. After following the noise, he found himself in the kitchen staring at a very handsome boy with brown orbs and hazelnut hair. Jimin suddenly panicked once he figured out who it was, the man himself was Jeon Jungkook, Jimin’s ex best friend, aka his middle school crush. And as soon as Jungkook saw the blonde haired man he was confused at first because the latter in front of him looked very familiar, and that’s when it hits him that the boy standing in front of him was Park Jimin, his ex best friend. After staring at each other for what seemed like a few minutes they both gave each other these knowing looks, not sure what to do next, Jimin rushed back to his room and grabbed his phone. Quickly he texted Tae about the whole situation, clearly freaked out and not really sure of what to do next. Before Jimin could calm down he heard a few knocks on his door, at this point Jimin doesn’t know what to do, he can’t make sense out of the situation. After a few seconds Jimin told Jungkook to come in. The doorknob turned slowly and as soon as the door opened there was a standing Jungkook looking at Jimin shocked. “No wa- There is no way“ Jungkook said, still shocked at the sudden turn of events. Jimin doesn’t know what to do, he wishes he could just hug the boy in front of him, the way he missed and dreamed about him every night after he moved away from Busan.

Jimin and Jungkook were best friends, they were inseparable. What they had was more than you could put into words. Their bond was so deep, nothing could ever break them apart. At least that’s what Jimin thought because as soon as his parents decided to move away from Busan to Seoul he never saw Jungkook again. There was no way to reach each other, and by the time they grew up there was no way to find each other because of how long it had been. Jimin got so close with Jungkook and he knew that what he felt for him was wrong, he always wanted to kiss him and he spent days just imagining what it would be like to be with him. He was young so of course he wasn’t really sure if it was just a little crush or just something that happens when two boys are that close. But when Jimin saw Jungkook again after so many years he knew that what he felt for him was real, he never stopped loving him, he never stopped thinking about the boy in front of him. He wanted to cry at the sight of Jungkook, so much time has passed by. He didn’t get to see him grow into the man he is today and it pains him. The same goes for Jungkook, he missed his best friend, he missed his whole heart. Jimin was his whole heart, he was there when no one else was, whenever he felt alone he could always count on Jimin to be there for him. 

“Jungkookie? is it really you?”

“Jimin-ssi, it’s me ... i- i missed you so much”

“It’s really you Jungkookie, it’s really you!” 

He starts running towards him and throws himself on Jungkook and quickly wraps his legs around his waist to secure himself tightly. Jungkook was shocked at the sudden action but immediately shakes it off and starts hugging Jimin back. Jimin felt so good around him, he wishes this moment could last forever. After a few minutes of silence, Jimin forced his head back so he could face Jungkook, now standing in front of him. He was mesmerized by the way Jungkook looked, his face was more defined, his jaw was sharp, and his nose no longer the same, everything was different but he loved it. Jimin felt like he could confess his undying love for him right then and there but he knew it would just make everything awkward. For right now he just wanted to hug the man, to just feel him close. When Jimin was about to pull off Jungkook halted his movements, he didn’t want to let go of Jimin just yet, not ever, not again. Then something Jimin wasn’t expecting happened, Jungkook kissed him softly on his lips. Jimin cheeks started heating up, he started freaking out because he didn’t know Jungkook was into him like that too. Then Jungkook immediately pushed off, not hard but carefully, and started apologizing, “I’m sorry i- i shouldn’t have done that, i- just- i just got caught up in the moment.” Jimin just smiles at him and says, “Don’t be.. it’s all I ever wanted.” After Jimin said that something snapped inside of Jungkook, he grabbed Jimin by the hips and pushed him against the wall. Jimin didn’t hesitate to bring their lips together again for a very sensual and slow kiss. He had replayed this image in his head over and over again since he had moved away from Busan. There was no way they would stop now, it was way too late. Jungkook slowly picked Jimin up, and the latter wrapped his legs around Jungkook’s waist like they belonged there, then Jungkook pulled away slowly to put Jimin down on the bed. He took his time to take everything off, because he knew that this night was going to be special for both of them. All the tension built up inside them since Jimin moved away had led them to this very situation. And now they couldn’t wait for what was about to come. 

Jungkook took Jimin’s shirt and trousers off, and Jimin was looking at him intently. Jungkook couldn’t help but moan when he saw Jimin’s naked body under him, he couldn’t believe the sight, so ethereal and unreal, plump lips, perky and round ass, pretty little dick, and his tight hole full on display. He just wanted to please and give the blonde haired boy what he deserved.

Jungkook removed his own clothing. He stared at Jimin with lust and Jimin saw desire in his eyes. Jimin was already feeling like he was in a whole another world. Suddenly Jungkook speaks up: 

“Baby, do you have a bottle of lube around here?”

“Inside the dresser” Jimin said

Jungkook immediately gets up and grabs the bottle of lube before opening it up he asks Jimin:

“How do you want it baby? Want me to take it easy? Do you want it rough? Just tell me pretty boy, I will do anything”

Jimin whimpers at the words, not sure of what he wants he just starts begging:

“Please- please, just to- touch me. Do anything, fill me up Jungkookie” 

“Fuck” Jungkook growls

Soon Jungkook starts prepping Jimin by sliding one finger in slowly, and Jimin immediately moans at the stretch, already feeling full but not full enough.

“You like that baby boy? Do you want me to slide another finger in little one? You love my fingers don’t you? Stretching you out real good baby. Just wait until I slide my dick inside your pretty little hole” Jungkook says in a low voice

“It feels so good Jungkookie, I want more pleas- please fill me up, I want you so bad” Jimin moans loudly

“I’m gonna make you feel so good baby boy, don’t worry” Jungkook said

After prepping Jimin’s hole, he grabbed the bottle of lube and put a good amount on his length. 

“Minnie, do you need me to go slow? Tell me the way you like it” Jungkook said with a grin on his face

“Either way, I can take it baby” Jimin replies with a low moan. The way Jungkook called him ‘Minnie’ had affected the blonde haired boy so much, he just wanted him inside.

“Fuck okay baby” Jungkook growled 

Jungkook grabbed his length and placed it in front of Jimin’s entrance, teasing the boy. He pushed the head inside and Jimin grabbed onto the sheets harder. Jungkook let Jimin get used the feeling of it and slid it in some more, causing Jimin to gasp. When it was all the way in that’s when Jungkook pulled all the way out and slammed back in, making Jimin go into the bed forcefully.

“Fuck you’re so tight for me baby, you feel so good around me” Jungkook groaned 

“Jungkoo- Jungkook— you’re s- so fucking big go harder .. faster Kookie” Jimin moaned at the feeling of being full, it felt like heaven. 

Jungkook thrusted harder, and all you could hear were the obscene sounds of skin slapping against each other, Jimin begging and moaning while Jungkook fucked his brains out. 

“Ahh, Jung- Jungkook-ah fuck” Jimin moaned

“You’re such a cockslut for my dick, you like it when you are so full, like it when I fuck your brains out. You won’t be able to walk because of how good i’m gonna fuck you. You’re mine now Jimin.” Jungkook growled deep

“i- i never felt so- so full before Kookie ahh- ah” Jimin screamed

“Yeah?” Jungkook said “No one has fucked you this good baby? Answer me” 

“No- nobody has fuck- fucked me like this befor- before Kook-ah” Jimin moaned loudly

“You are taking my dick so well pretty boy, should I give you a reward for that later baby?” Jungkook says

“Yes yes plea- please” Jimin said in between whimpers 

Jimin was so close to the edge already, legs trembling and shaking while Jungkook kept snapping his hips forward. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Jungkook-ah i- i’m- close so close” Jimin moaned

“Come on baby, make a mess all over the place, I want to see you all wet for me” 

“God Jungkook i’m going to come fuck- don’t stop!” 

Jungkook started snapping his hips toward Jimin’s prostate, hitting it dead on without stopping. 

“A- ahh!” Jimin screamed “Right th- there!”

“Fuck you’re so tight baby, you are clenching so much around me” Jungkook said

“i- i’m coming— ahh!” Jimin screamed

Jimin’s legs were shaking when he spurted cum out on top of his chest. Jungkook not stopping his thrusts, Jimin whining at the overstimulation. 

“Fuck” Jungkook groaned as he came inside Jimin.

Both of them were out of breath and shocked at how everything happened so fast. 

“That was amazing Kook-ah ...” Jimin said

“The best” Jungkook said back

They both laid down and started caressing each other’s hair. They weren’t sure how it happened but they were happy that it happened. 

“I’ve missed you so much, you don’t even know Jimin-ssi”

“I’ve missed you too Kook-ah ... I looked everywhere for you .. I wish it would’ve happened sooner” Jimin said with a sigh

“I was looking everywhere for you too, you don’t know how bad it pained me not seeing you.” Jungkook said 

“I’m so sorry..” Jimin apologized

“You have nothing to be sorry for, it isn’t your fault. I understand that you feel like it is, but it isn’t. Your mom needed to move away so your family could live better. You turned out to be fine and that’s all that matters to me Jimin-ssi.”

“I’m so happy that you are here Kookie” Jimin said eagerly

“I love you Jimin-ssi” Jungkook said

“I love you more Jungkook-ah” Jimin said

After so many years apart, they managed to find their way back to each other. Because that’s just how destiny works.


End file.
